Ciuman Pertamaku di Curi Orang!
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Eunhyuk sangat marah ketika ada seorang namja yang dengan tak sengaja mencuri ciuman pertamanya,/"Hueee apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" /"Kau racun,"/ Haehyuk, sedikit Kyumin, Author baru, Oneshot, RnR please


**Baiklah, anggota SuJu adalah milik Tuhan, Orang Tua dan Diri Mereka Sendiri..**

**Cerita ini milik Shi Shiryo muahahaha #plakk**

**Tittle: Ciuman Pertamaku di Curi Orang!**

**Pair: HaeHyuk, sedikit ada Kyumin.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL, bahasa ngasal dan abal, cerita gaje dengan alur kecepetan dan typo(s) bertebaran layaknya debu bertebaran di udara..**

**Well, i wish you Enjoy It! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciuman Pertamaku di Curi Orang!<strong>

"Hueee apa yang kau lakukan? Kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" kata seorang namja berambut blonde sambil menunjuk kesetanan pada namja tampan di depannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu, kenapa kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku?" protes namja di depannya tak kalah ramai.

"Hyukkie~" panggil namja yang ikut terjatuh di belakang namja yang masih berusaha menenangkan emosinya, "Ayo kekantin, aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata dengan aegyo-stylemu dalam keadaan seperti ini!" namja bernama Eunhyuk itu memprotes tingkah temannya.

"Tapi aku sudah lapar Hyukkie~"

"Aku juga, tapi ciuman pertamaku, ini lebih berharga dari pada makanan,"

"Hyung, ayolah, waktunya hampir habis, kita harus bergegas ke kelas,"

"Diam dulu Kyu, aku harus menyelesaikan ini!" bentak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

**Eunhyuk POV**

Ini sangat aneh, baru saja ciuman pertamaku dicuri, oleh…. Seorang NAMJA! Ya kira-kira sekian menit yang lalu saat aku sedang berlari menuju susu strawberry kesukaanku yang sudah dengan tak sabar memanggil-manggil diriku dari kantin, kurasakan sebuah bibir menempel di BIBIRKU!

Tidakkk… penyakit panikku kambuh, aku memegang bibirku berulang-ulang, menyesali kejadian ini lagi dan lagi, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Ciuman pertamaku yang hanya ingin kuberikan pada pacar pertamaku sudah dicuri orang, namja yang yang yang tak kukenal, yang tadi menyerudukku dengan tenaga kerbau dan memasang wajah ikan cucutnya setelah bibir kami terpisah.

Masih begitu segar diingatanku, tentu saja, karena itu BARU SAJA terjadi, saat aku berlari dengan bahagia bersama temanku si Aegyo Sungmin menuju ke kantin sebuah tubrukan cukup keras megenai tubuhku saat itu juga, kurasakan tubuhku terjatuh dengan tidak elite, aku meringis kesakitan karena punggungku dengan kasar mencium lantai koridor sekolah, Sungmin yang tepat ada dibelakangkupun ikut terjatuh, dia terpental kebelakang sambil mengaduh kesakitan, dan itu, itu itu… first kissku, aku ingin sekali menagis sekarang ini.

Jujur saja mataku benar-benar terbelalak tadi, aku tahu bahwa ini hanya sebuah ciuman kecil, hanya sekedar 'menempel', tapi apapun itu, bibir kami menyatu bukan, haruskah kuulangi itu, Menyatu, menjadi satu, dalam sebuah bagian kebersamaan yang.. ehh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Dan namja ini, si ikan cucut bodoh ini, malah memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tadi, dan itu.. oh tidak!

Aku masih memegangi bibirku sambil menatap garang dirinya, dia.. sama halnya denganku, menatapku garang namun membiarkan bibirnya yang luka hasil tabrakan kami tadi mengalirkan darah, what the? Darah? Blood? Berarti ada darahnya di bibirku? Bagaimana kalau dia terjangkit penyakit berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau HIV? AIDS? Flu Burung? Flu babi? Hey aku pernah terjangkit Flu babi sebelumnya, dan itu tidak menyenangkan. Tidak Hyuk, tidak mungkin, lihat wajahnya yang merah entah karena marah atau malu itu, mana mungkin namja seperti dia terjangkit penyakit aneh seperti itu? Dia itu err.. tampan bukan?

Pikiranku kembali kacau, dan sebuah tepukan ringan di pundakku menyadarkanku dari aktivitas otakku yang sangat tidak karuan ini.

"Hyukkie~ aku sangat lapar," rengek Sungmin padaku, ia memegangi kepala belakangnya akibat benturan yang sangat tidak ia inginkan tadi.

Melihatnya yang sangat 'merana' seperti itu membuatku sangat tak tega, ia sahabatku sejak 6 tahun yang lalu, dan aku sangat mengerti dirinya ketika lapar, ditambah lagi anemianya yang membuatku semakin khawatir padanya ketika perutnya kosong.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin," ajakku padanya.

"Benar ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya,"

Aku mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang begitu sumpringah, memang sejak di kelas tadi dia mengeluh lapar, dan kali ini aku harus menuruti kemauannya sebelum dia pingsan dan membuat semua orang panic karenanya.

Baru selangkah aku meninggalkan si ikan cucut itu, dia dengan marahnya berteriak tak sabar.

"Hey monyet kuning, bagaimana dengan nasibku? Kau melukai bibirku tahu!"

Tak kuhiraukan, aku malah mendorong tubuh Sungmin yang berdiri mematung melihatku.

"Hyukkie," panggilnya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau lapar kan Minnie? Lebih baik kita segera kekantin," tanggapku.

"Ba-baiklah," jawabnya ragu.

Kembali dia berteriak tak jelas, jangan dengarkan Hyuk, besok masih ada hari untuk melanjutkan ini, ini semua akan baik-baik saja, kuakui jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat ini, tapi aku yakin ini normal karena ini pasti akibat ciuman pertamaku yang 'direbut' paksa oleh.. siapa tadi? Donghae?

Kulihat Minnie agak berjingkat ngeri sesaat setelah ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dua orang yang amat aneh di belakangku.

"Kenapa Minnie?" tanyaku padanya.

"S-si Kyu itu, yang bersama perebut ciuman pertamamu itu, di-dia memberiku ki-kiss bye," jawabnya gelagapan.

"Mwo?" teriakku.

"Su-sudahlah Hyukkie, aku lapar~" katanya dengan aegyo yang menurutku berlebihan.

"Ya, ya aku mengerti Minnie,"

**End of Eunhyuk POV**

Hari dimana kejadian nista itu telah berlalu, Eunhyuk juga merasa lebih baik sekarang, bahkan dia mulai bisa menikmati matahari pagi dan desir angin seperti biasa, hanya sebuah kejadian kecil yang akan membuat mood bagusnya menghilang, saat telinganya mendengar kata berstruktur dasar 'cium'. Jika sudah begitu, ia akan menunduk lesu dan meninggalkan tempat itu sambil dengan malas menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan.

"Hyukkie, tadi aku ketemu Kyu," kata Sungmin yang baru saja menyamankan dirinya di samping sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa itu Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk malas.

"Hyukkie tidak ingat?"

"Memangnya siapa itu Kyu, Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Dia itu namja yang dua hari yang lalu bersama Donghae,"

Mendengar nama si ikan cucut itu disebut, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menelenggamkan kepalanya di meja dimana tangannya saling menumpuk.

"Hyukkie masih marah dengan Donghae-hyung?" tanya Minnie kemudian.

"Hahh~ aku tak tahu Minnie," jawabku asal.

"Hyukkie masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya?"

"Begitulah,"

"Maaf ya Hukkie," katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibir pinknya.

"Tidak pa pa Minnie, aku baik-baik saja kok," kata Eunhyuk padanya.

Sejenak Eunhyuk menikmati posisisinya, membenamkan kepalanya seperti ini seperti membuat hatinya sedikit nyaman, namun dia agak terkejut saat seseorang menggebrak mejanya, secepat kilat, ia mengangkat wajahnya, melihat dengan marah orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya yang dengan susah payah kembali padanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Manic matanya menatap orang yang sedang serius memandangnya dengan malas.

"Pergilah," katanya dengan malas.

Ia kembali mengumpulkan moodnya yang tadi menghilang entah kemana, kembali memposisikan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang kini menjadi bantalnya untuk sekedar melepas rasa penatnya.

"Lihat aku!" perintah Donghae padanya.

Tak ada respon, Eunhyuk masih dengan nyamannya menyembunyikan wajahnya di tumpukan tangannya.

"Lee Hyukjae, lihat aku,"

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya, kaget. Dari mana Donghae tahu nama aslinya? Ia menatap Donghae tak percaya, namun sebelum ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, tangan putih Donghae telah berhasil menangkap tangannya, membuat namja manis itu berdiri.

Tanpa sengaja Eunhyuk menatap bibir di depannya, sebuah rona merah tercipta dan begitu jelas ketara di pipinya yang putih, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dilihatnya bibir kanan Donghae yang lecet.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bibir Donghae.

Hanya sebuah respon keterkejutan dari seorang Lee Donghae, kemarahan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun akibat kemarahannya yang telah ditahannya selama dua hari sirna dalam sesaat ketika manic coklatnya menangkap sebuah kekhawatiran di mata Eunhyuk yang menatapnya.

"Apa bibirmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Y-ya,ini taka pa-apa," jawabnya.

"Mianhae, Donghae-sunbae," katanya sopan, ia sedikit membungkukkan adannya di depan seniornya itu.

Donghae kembali terkejut, ia sedikit menyiratkan itu di wajah tampannya.

"Mianhae, atas semua kata kasarku kemarin, tak seharusnya aku begitu Sunbae, aku yang salah, aku yang dengan bodohnya berlari di koridor sekolah tanpa melihat sekeliling dengan baik," jelas Eunhyuk lagi, " Jadi kumohon, lupakan kejadian kemarin, bukankah kita memiliki kasus yang sama Sunbae? Ciuman pertama kita sama-sama hilang kan? Dan pelakunya adalah kita, aku melukaimu dan kau melukaiku, bukankah kita inpas?"

Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar tak karuan, matanya terus menunduk ke bawah seakan mencari uang logam yang tercecer, ia takut rona merah di pipinya akan terlihat oleh Donghae, ya, benar, Hyuk telah jatuh cinta dan ia hampir gila karena hal itu, ia hampir gila karena rasa manis bibir Donghae yang tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal semacam itu Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk menatap lawan bicaranya dengan rona merah yang berlebihan. Ia sedikit membuka mulutnya karena tak begitu percaya dengan panggilan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau pikir aku kesini untuk menengar perkataanmu yang sangat keterlaluan itu?" tanya Donghae serius.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingung.

Namja bernama Donghae itu tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk yang masih cengo dibuatnya.

"Kau racun," kata Donghae kemudian.

Mata didepannya masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau racun yang menjangkiti diriku hingga aku sulit tidur dan susah makan," lagi-lagi Hae tersenyum, "Kau racun yang membuatku tersenyum saat kumelihat bibirku yang lecet di cermin, karena tanpa sadar aku akan mengingat wajah menggemaskanmu saat kau mengerucutkan bibirmu setelah insiden ciuman pertama itu, kau benar-benar racun yang berbahaya Hyukkie, hingga aku tak bisa melepaskanmu dari pikiranku, aku tak bisa menghilangkan matamu yang menenggelamkanku dalam kegilaan saat aku melihatmu, senyummu yang selalu menarik bibirku untuk ikut tersenyum sepertimu, kau yang begitu manis dan menggemaskan_"

"Apa sih yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Eunhyuk polos, dan dengan mudahnya ia memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Saranghae, Hyukkie," kata Donghae lembut.

Eunhyuk, entah untuk keberapa kali ia memelototkan mata cantiknya, ia melongo, dalam arti yang sebenarnya, dan dalam hitungan detik tanpa aba-aba, bibir Donghae menyambut bibir Eunhyuk dengan lembut, Sungmin sebagai saksi hidup satu-satunya disitu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya, ia terkejut, lebih terkejut dari pada Eunhyuk sendiri mungkin.

Masih dalam keterkejutan, Eunhyuk semakin memompa jantungnya saat sekali lagi Donghae bilang bahwa ia mencintainya, mencintai Lee Hyukjae, memintanya untuk menjadi namjacingunya, dan dengan keadaan detak jantung yang diatas rata-rata, Eunhyuk mengangguk, membiarkan tubuh rampingnya berada di pelukan Donghae yang begitu bahagia, meskipun masih dalam keterkejutan, namun Eunhyuk mengerti, dirinya yang sekarang adalah milik Donghae, Lee Donghae yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, yang membuat mimpinya menjadi nyata dengan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada kekasih pertamanya.

"Gomawo, my Hyukkie," kata Donghae selanjutnya.

**End**

"Lee Sungmin~" panggilan yang begitu menggoda terdengar di telinga Sungmin saat ia sedang dengan tenangnya berjalan sendiri saat pulang sekolah.

"Nu-nugu?" tanyanya.

"Maukah kau jadi namjacinguku~?" kembali pertanyaan menggoda tertangkap di telinga King of Aegyo itu.

"Nugu?"

Kyuhyun muncul dengan begitu mengejutkan di depan Sungmin yang shock, diciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan lembut dan berkata, "Saranghaeyo, cangi, ayo kita pacaran!"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang ditangkap mata indah Kyu saat itu.

**REAL END! **

* * *

><p><strong>Aloo... Shiryo adalah author baru di fandom ini, jadi Shiryo mohon bantuan dari readers, tolong review ya..<strong>

**Shiryo juga aktif #plakkk aktif apanya? di fandom sebelah *nunjuk" fandom sebelah..**

**karena masih baru, jadi Shi harap readers mau membantu Shi, tolong minta reviewnya ya..**

**Shi masih bodoh kalo musti nulis pake istilah-istilah Korea, jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan disana-sini, **

**shi nulis ini semata-mata karena sangat suka HaeHyuk dan Super Junior..**

**Shi adalah seorang Fujoshi tingkat awal sampe pertengahan hehehehe**

**Tapi mau gimanapun, **

**ayo..**

**Review,**

**Jadi jangan Lupa**

**REVIEW and RePiuuuu! ^^**

_**My gratitude always send to u, the people that wanted to help me 4 become the better n better author.**_


End file.
